A bittle lit drunk
by Toffrox33
Summary: The Holidays of 1998/99 weren't the best for the Weasley family... that is until New Year's Eve arrived and George learnt that maybe sometimes, getting a little bit drunk isn't so bad... oneshot. canon. written for new year challenge at HPFC.


Note: _This story was written for the New Years Challenge. Underlined words are quotes I used :)_

**A bittle lit drunk  
**_**By Toffrox33**_

_1__st__ January 1999, 12:00am_

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The small, mostly red haired crowd in the bar yelled.

Two red-haired men started to sing Auld Lang Syne at the top of their voices, from their spot standing on top of a table. Their arms were slung around each others shoulders and they were both grinning from ear to ear. Sitting in a chair at the foot of the table was another, younger red-haired man, with a large gaping hole where his ear should have been. He roared with laughter at the sight of his older brothers making fools of themselves. And slumped in a chair beside him was yet another red-haired man, who was fast asleep, oblivious to the cheering, singing and yelling that was going on around him. At the bar, a couple were in each others arms, kissing fiercely. It was one last red-haired young man with his bushy haired girlfriend. Nearby was another kissing couple; a red haired girl and a black haired young man. They broke apart and grinned at each other.

The man with the missing ear stood up and laughed. "Here's to another crappy year!" He yelled happily. And everyone else laughed and cheered. He threw something into the air and it exploded into magical fireworks. There was a great deal of somewhat drunken laughter as the small crowd shot sparks into the air with their wands.

It was hard to believe, that only a few hours ago, the same group of people had been a quiet, almost miserable bunch. Especially the man with the missing ear. Then again, they had all gotten a little bit drunk since then…

**~--~--~**

_31__st__ December 1998, 8:30pm_

"Yeah! Guys Night!" Charlie Weasley yelled, slamming open the door of the old wizarding bar. He was followed by Bill, George, Percy, Ron and Harry. Out of all of them, Charlie was the only one who was particularly enthusiastic about New Years Eve this year. But Harry thought that was probably because he had organized it. 'It' was something fun for the Weasley boys (and Harry) to do after the 'boring' christmas they'd spent at the Burrow. Personally, Harry was grateful for it. He couldn't wait to escape the never ending concerns of Mr and Mrs Weasley. From the slightly relieved look on Ron's face, Harry thought that he probably wasn't the only one. They'd come to a bar that no one usually visited. There were a few other people there, but they didn't seem to notice the sudden appearance of the large crowd of red heads (and Harry), or if they did, they didn't acknowledge them.

"Right, firewhiskey anyone?" Charlie asked brightly. No one answered out loud. Harry, Ron and Bill were the only three who even managed half hearted nods. Charlie frowned. "Oh, come on guys. It's new years for Merlin's sake! It's a new start! No war, no death eaters, no Voldemort-"

"No Fred." George cut in, glowering at Charlie who immediately grimaced.

It had been a rough holiday, with George moping around and the other Weasley's to worn down from the eventful year to be too excited about Christmas and New Years. Charlie and Molly were the only ones who made more than a half-hearted effort to bring any excitement to the family. Bill mainly stayed with Fleur at Shell Cottage, and Percy tried to escape to work whenever he could. George didn't even try to hide his misery, whereas Harry and Ron usually shut themselves up or went for a walk with Ginny or Hermione if they were in a bad mood. Ginny and Hermione were much the same, although since they'd both been back at Hogwarts, they weren't quite as tired of life at the Burrow as some of the others were.

"Stop being miserable, George." Bill said tiredly. George scowled but obliged. He knew better than to have this argument with Bill again… Charlie smiled gratefully at his older brother before grinning and heading to the bar to buy them all firewhiskey. But what (or rather who) he saw at the bar quickly wiped his smile away again.

"Oh, hello boys! Fancy seeing you here!" Ginny said in an innocent voice. Hermione giggled, sitting beside her. Ginny smirked at the angry look on Charlie's face. Harry and Ron started to grin at the sight of their girlfriends, then stopped as they caught Percy and George giving them sideward glares.

"What're you two up to?" George asked suspiciously.

"Celebrating the New Year!" Hermione said brightly. "Butterbeer, Ginny?" She asked.

"Nah, it's New Years Eve, get us whiskey!" Ginny said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. She caught Harry's eye and winked.

"Well you have to go to another bar. We're having a guys night!" Charlie insisted. Ginny pouted.

"You mean you don't want me here?" She asked, making puppy dog eyes. Bill and Charlie exchanged nervous glances. They hated it when their little sister was upset, even if she was only faking.

"No. Bugger off." George said for them, with a slight smirk. Percy sniggered at Ginny's look of mock outrage.

"Harry and Ron want us here! Don't you?" Hermione said, grinning smugly as the boys all turned to Harry and Ron. They immediately tried to look as if they _weren't _just smiling happily at the girls. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, fine. The girls can stay. But only you two." He sniffed, "Besides, I pity you," He added, turning to Harry and Ron with a smirk. "having your girls with you on a New Years Eve guys night. I mean what a night to be single!You two are missing out."

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course they aren't! Hermione insisted, taking Ron's arm, although Ron looked uncertain. Charlie sniggered.

"Ok, who wants food?" Bill asked. "I'm bloody starving!"

**~--~--~**

_8:50pm_

As everyone was sitting down at a booth that Hermione had magically expanded so that they could all use it, Harry dragged Ginny off to the side.

"You didn't crash this guys night just for fun, did you?" He asked quietly. Ginny smiled.

"Okay, you caught me." She sighed dramatically. Harry smiled and she put her arms round his neck. "I thought you might enjoy yourself a bit more if I was here." Harry chuckled.

"Did you now? Thought I couldn't have fun without my girlfriend here for a good snog?" He asked. Ginny pouted.

"Harry Potter! I did not mean it like that and you know it!" She said, mock-haughtily. Harry grinned, his eyes sparkling mischievously, and leant in to kiss her. Ginny put a finger up, stopping him.

"Not yet. You have to kiss me at midnight!" She ordered. Harry's eyes widened.

"But what's wrong with now?" He asked in horror. Ginny smirked.

"Nothing, but it's fun to watch you squirm!" She giggled. Harry pouted at her, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. This movement caught Ginny's eye and she tilted her head, suddenly filled with childlike curiosity. She stared at his glasses with a slightly dreamy expression.

"Can I try on your glasses?" She asked randomly. Harry caught the expression on her face and grinned cheekily.

"Only if you kiss me first!" He said. Ginny frowned, then sighed.

"Fine." She said in resignation, then leant up to press her lips to his. Harry put his arms round her and deepened the kiss. She slid her hands into his hair and Harry held her tighter, pushing her backwards into a conveniently nearby pillar.

"You're too young to be doing that." Bill's voice interrupted them. He was levitating several large plates of food in front of him. Harry and Ginny jerked apart and Ginny looked indignant.

"What?" She snapped. "I'm of age now. I can do whatever I please with my boyfriend thank you very-"

"Ginny." Bill interupted, with an amused smile. "I was kidding." Harry laughed at Ginny's expression. "Come on- we better get a head start on the food before Ron and Charlie scoff it all."

**~--~--~**

_9:30pm_

"I'm so full I think I may throw it all up." Ron moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"Shh, I'm eating!" Charlie snapped, shoveling food into his mouth. Hermione eyed the boys in slight disgust.

"That's just gross." She said, sipping hesitantly at her firewhiskey.

"Lighten up! It's a party for Merlin's Sake!"George said dismissively, grinning at Hermione. "And stop looking at the firewhiskey as if it's poisoned! Just drink it!"

"Yeah, Hermione! Drink it!" Percy said; to everyone's surprise, Percy had been drinking a bit more than everyone else. "Oh! I know! Let's play a drinking game!" He suggested brightly.

"No way! That's irresponsible! Mum'll tell us off." George said. Everyone sat in stunned silent for a few seconds before George frowned. "What just happened?" He asked Ginny.

"I have no idea!" Ginny said, looking a bit freaked out. Percy burst into laughter and summoned more firewhiskey.

"That was hilarious!" He declared. "Come on, let's play!" He insisted. "Who's in?" Bill, Charlie, Ginny and Ron all were.

"Alright then." Harry said with a grin. Charlie and Percy cheered. Hermione looked disapproving but grudgingly agreed.

**~--~--~**

_10:00pm (One and a half drinking games later…)_

"Your eyes are as blue as..." Hermione frowned as if deep in thought, before her eyes lit up with sudden inspiration. "my drink!" She finished delightedly before dissolving into giggles. Ron grinned at her

"Hermione? Are you drunk?" He asked amusedly. Hermione looked highly offended.

"What? No!" She said. Charlie looked around confusedly.

"Why's there no food?" He asked.

"Uh… Because we ate it?" Bill offered.

"Oh… Dammit."

Suddenly, the jukebox in the corner sprang to life. Hermione gasped happily. "Everybody dance… NOW!" She ordered, jumping up and starting to dance around on the spot. Ron watched her disbelievingly. Charlie's confusion disappeared and he laughed.

"This is great!" He said happily. "Percy! Come on, let's dance!" Percy cackled much like Peeves used to and the two boys went to the dance floor. Ron got up and led Hermione over there too.

"This is quite amusing, isn't it?" Ginny giggled, watching Hermione throw herself at Ron and start kissing him lustily.

"Just a bit." Harry chuckled.

"She really is quite drunk. Isn't she?" George commented. Ginny laughed.

"At least she hasn't stood up on a table and performed a raunchy strip tease before. Now _that _is drunk!" She said. Harry choked on his drink at the look on George's face.

"What? When did that ever happen? And to who?" He asked in alarm. Ginny assumed an innocent look.

"Well, err… not me at the quidditch party in my fifth year, that's for sure!" She said, laughing with Harry at George's face. "Come on, Harry, let's go show Hermione and Ron that we're still the hottest couple Hogwarts ever saw." Harry didn't argue.

**~--~--~**

_10:30pm_

Bill and Charlie were roaring with laughter, both clutching a glasses of punch.

"And then, he says- he says-" Charlie slurred before cracking up again. Bill laughed aswell.

"Oh! I've got one!" He laughed, ignoring the fact that Charlie never finished his amusing story.

"Okay!" Charlie laughed back.

"Well there was this one time- this one time- and it was- it was so funny-" Bill gave in to laughter. "So funny!" He gasped out. Charlie cracked up. George was frowning at his older brothers disbelievingly… They used to be such good role models…

"Who spiked the punch?" He asked with a grin. Charlie put his hand up and started jumping up and down eagerly like a young child.

"Oh! Oh! That was me! That was me!" He said, with Bill nodding at his side. Then he realized that spiking the punch wasn't a good thing and immediately looked guilty. "Err… Um… I mean… It was- that guy!" He declared, pointing at Percy who had just joined them.

"It was not!" Percy argued, immediately offended.

"It was! I saw you!" Charlie insisted.

"Yeah! Me too!" Bill backed him up, his words slurred.

"What? Bill you were just agreeing that it was Charlie who did it!" Percy said in outrage. Bill looked slightly confused, his eyes unfocused.

"I did?" He said vaguely, before grinning and laughing loudly again. "That's funny!" He chuckled. Charlie started to giggle too. George laughed and took a sip of his drink as Bill and Charlie dissolved into loud laughter once more.

"No it's not! Stop it!" Percy yelled angrily, shoving Charlie.

"You stop it!" Charlie said in annoyance, shoving Percy back. Percy was just about to get violent when George grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Hey, calm down, mate!" He said, "Go on, leave the poor bloke alone!" Then he lowered his voice and added "Besides, we all know Charlie spiked the punch, just let him off this time, eh?" Percy grudgingly agreed. "Now, go and dance like a good boy." George said in a jokingly stern voice. Percy giggled weirdly and did as he was told.

"He dances like a person being electrocuted." George commented, as he joined Bill and Charlie again.

"Yeah, he's always danced like that," Said Bill. "Haven't you noticed?"

_On the other side of the pub…_

"What just happened there?" Harry asked Ron confusedly, squinting at George hauling Percy away from Charlie. He was having trouble seeing clearly for some reason…

"Family arguments are common this time of year." Ron explained knowingly, before taking a swig of firewhiskey.

"They are not!" Ginny argued, walking towards them wearing Harry's glasses. "Hi Harry," She added brightly. Harry squinted at her and saw his glasses.

"Ohhh!" He said, a drunken grin spreading across his face. He squinted at her again, frowning. "Why are you naked?" He asked.

Ginny looked down at her skin coloured dress and frowned. "I'm not." She said.

"Oh… Dammit." Harry muttered. Ginny tilted her head and took off his glasses.

"I suppose you kinda need these, don't you?" She said, putting his glasses back on him. Harry smiled dreamily as her hair came into focus in front of his eyes.

"Your hair is like fire!" He told her. Ginny frowned.

"Err… Thanks?" He offered. Harry giggled.

"Your welcome!" He said brightly, "let's dance!"

**~--~--~**

_11:00pm_

George was sitting at the bar, trying to ignore his little sister and Harry snogging in the seat beside him. As the couple pulled apart, Ginny swayed slightly so that her chair swiveled round to face George.

"That was the best kiss I've had all night!" Ginny declared. George winced slightly at the strong smell of firewhiskey on her breath.

"How lovely of you to inform me, Ginny." He said sarcastically. Ginny's eyes widened.

"You're not Harry!" She said, pointing at him.

"Err… no, I'm not." George said.

"But I was kissing Harry!"

"I noticed. Try behind you." George said. Ginny swiveled round back to Harry and gasped happily before cheerfully continuing to snog him. George turned away in disgust and looked towards the dance floor where Charlie, Bill, Ron and Hermione were dancing around the unconscious form of Percy. "Oh, Merlin." George sighed, winding his way between tables to pick him up.

"He's so sound asleep he looks dead." Ron said, staring down at Percy.

"I think he might be." Hermione said uncertainly. Percy twitched.

"Nope. Just sound asleep." Ron said in relief. George arrived and lifted Percy up. Percy jerked awake as he did so.

"I didn't do it!" He slurred immediately. George grinned and offered him a chair to sit in.

"I think you've had too much of that fire whiskey." George told him.

"Ho I naven't!" Percy protested. George raised his eyebrows. "Well, maybe a bittle lit!"

"You're drunk, mate." George laughed.

"Only a little!" Percy insisted. George rolled his eyes. Percy looked towards the dance floor where Ron and Hermione were kissing again. "My yew near resolution is to find a wew noman." 

"That's… interesting, Percy." George said, looking slightly disturbed. Percy laughed.

"I'm doing to gance!" He said, before getting up and stumbling away to the dance floor.

**~--~--~**

_11:30pm_

"Oh no Percy's passed out again." Harry said, eyeing the unconscious Percy nervously.

"Just kick him, that ought to wake him up." George said dismissively. Harry nudged Percy with his foot, looking uncertain. "No luck?" George asked. "No matter, I'll just put him here." He hauled him up and sat him down so he was slumped in a chair at the foot of a table.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Charlie suddenly yelled, making no effort to move in case he actually did.

"Please try not too." Ginny said, wrinkling her nose. Charlie stood with his mouth open for a few seconds before laughing.

"Nope! False alarm!" He announced.

"Lovely." Hermione muttered.

Bill climbed on top of the table near Percy and started to belt out the song currently playing on the jukebox. Charlie cracked up and climbed up to join him. Harry winced at the sound of the loud, and tuneless singing.

"Shut up or I'll stick my wand up your nose." He grumbled.

"He really will. It happened to the roll- I mean toll- I mean troll!" Ron said. He was staring at Bill in shock. He'd never dreamed that his responsible older brother would be so… well, drunk.

"Don't look at me like that!" Bill snapped at him.

"Like What?" Ron asked.

"Like I just got drunk and sang a loud and embarrassing song on the table with Charlie." Bill said, frowning.

"But… You did just get drunk and sing a loud and embarrassing song on the table with Charlie. You're still doing it." Ron pointed out. Bill turned around to see Charlie at his side, still singing.

"Oh." He said, before laughing. "That's funny!"

"Did anyone else just see that chicken?" Ginny said suddenly. Everyone glanced at her. "No, wait, it was just the bartender again." She said, sounding relieved. George grinned.

"I love my family," He chuckled to himself.

**~--~--~**

_THE COUNTDOWN_

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted.

"Ron, stop drinking!" Hermione said, coming over to meet Ron at the bar.

"Don't tell me to stop drinking!" Ron said indignantly.

"Fine then, no midnight kiss for you." Hermione said with a smirk.

"No wait!" Ron said, reaching out to Hermione who grinned and cheerfully began to snog him.

Meanwhile George roared with laughter and Bill and Charlie (still on the table) burst into a loud round of singing 'Auld Lang Syne'. "Here's to another crappy year!" George yelled, throwing a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes firework into the air and cheering. Everyone else cheered with him, shot sparks into the air and started to make the rounds, giving everybody a hug.

"I love you, man!" Ron roared, hugging Harry. Harry grinned.

"I love you too, man!" He yelled back.

George laughed. "You're both crazy!" Ron and Harry frowned at him. He laughed again. "Happy New Year!"

**~--~--~**

_The Next Morning…_

Harry and Ron stumbled into the kitchen of the Burrow, groaning and clutching their heads to be greeted by a very grumpy looking Molly, a very cheerful looking George and a very hung-over Hermione, Ginny and Charlie. Bill was at home at Shell Cottage.

"Morning Boys." Molly said briskly, placing two goblets of disgusting looking potion in front of them. "Drink this. It won't cure the hang over, but it'll help." She looked disapprovingly at George. "Are you sure you don't need one?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm fine Mum." He assured her. Molly frowned before scowling at Ron and Harry.

"Like I said to the others, I'm very disappointed in all of you. How could you be so irresponsible?" She lectured. Just then, Percy appeared in the stairway, looking awful.

"Whoa? What happened?" He moaned. "I don't remember anything. Why can't I remember midnight?"

"'Coz you missed midnight." George said. Percy frowned.

"What? How could I have missed midnight?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well… You were kind of unconscious." George said.

"Several times… I think." Harry added.

"Unconscious?" Molly cried in outrage. "That does it! You are never to do anything like that again!"

"Aw, what?" George said, "That was the best night I've had in ages!"

"Yeah well you were bloody pissed weren't you?" Ron muttered, ignoring his mother's sharp look. George smirked.

"Nope. I was sober." He said smugly.

"What?" Charlie yelped loudly, before wincing and clutching his head. George laughed.

"That's right! Completely sober!" He grinned at the others' faces. "You lot don't remember anything past 10o'clock! I however, remember everything!"

"I really want to punch him." Ron complained to Harry.

"Don't." Harry advised. George laughed and everyone looked at him curiously. It had just dawned on them how happy he was. The happiest he'd been since Fred's death, that was for sure. Harry frowned, vaguely remembering George's delighted words from last night: _'I love my family!'_

Molly seemed to notice George's newfound happiness too and bustled forward to hug him.

"Oh, George. It's good to have you back!" She said, wiping her eyes. George blushed slightly.

"Geez, Mum, calm down." He muttered. Molly grinned, then George did too.

Maybe getting a little bit drunk wasn't so bad after all…

.

.

**A.N- **_So… I've never written anything like that before. Like I said before, it was for the New Year Challenge at HPFC! I suppose it's kind of like a sequel to 'Just George'.. in a way. I hope you enjoyed it, please review!_

_Toff.x_


End file.
